Hidden Love
by LifesAStory
Summary: Gabriella can't seem to find the perfect guy, until new boy name Troy Bolton appears. He's mysterious and Gabriella falls for him. Everything seems perfect until there is a deep dark secret about Troy that can ruin him & everything.Better summary inside
1. The New Boy

**A/N:** This is my second story and I hope you like it; the plot literally came up in my head when I was in History class. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Disney, I do not own anything as you already know.

* * *

**Gabriella Montez** is your average all American beautiful girl.

She has the grades, the looks, and the skills to be the best.

She has great friends and goes to a wonderful school.

But one thing she doesn't have is the perfect boyfriend.

There hasn't been a guy who's been good for her through her experience with guys.

Then there came **Troy Bolton**, the most mysterious guy ever.

No one knows who he is or where he came from, he just appeared.

Gabriella and Troy meet and for some reason Troy seems to be the perfect guy.

He does the things she loves and he knows how to treat her right.

Everything seems to be perfect until there happens to be deep dark secret about Troy

and everything just seems off and suspicious. It could threaten what they have and worst it could ruin Troy.

Will it ruin Troy and Gabriella or will it put them closer together?

* * *

Chapter 1  
**The New Boy**

"I'm sorry; it's just not going to work out…"

The boy nodded his head slowly and looked to the ground sadly, "I understand," he said.

"I hope you don't take it hard, it's just we're so different and you're so clingy, I'm sorry," the brunette girl responded and kissed his cheek before walking away feeling guilty. Gabriella Montez was the most beautiful girl to walk the halls of East High. All the girls wanted to be like her and all the guys wanted to be with her, but for some reason none of the guys caught her attention. They were cute to look at, but not to be with. Gabriella was the full package, she was smart, athletic, and she had the super model look that people loved. Gabriella had an amazing voice as well and to go with that she can dance, what gets better than that type of girl? One of her bad habits was breaking up with a guy after a couple of weeks, and to her; she doesn't feel like it's her fault anyway they were always so clingy and she hated that.

Gabriella stopped at her full sized locker and punched the combination in before tugging it open. Inside the locker was a length sized mirror and a bunch of books and clothing. Suddenly a voice from behind was heard and there stood Gabriella's best friend Taylor McKessie. "Hey girl," Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabs, what happened with you and Tanner?" Taylor asked. Taylor McKessie was an African American girl who had her life set for her. She was going to an Ivy League school next fall and she was the leader of all the high class stuff. She had beauty and brains and that's what attracted her boyfriend. Taylor and Gabriella had been best friends since they were like ten and have been inseparable since.

She took her book out of the top of the locker and hugged it, "we weren't working out, he thought I was flirting with other guys and he didn't like it," she shrugged, "so I broke up with him," she said. "Oh and you know how I hate clingy guys who act like the crazy boyfriend; I'm just glad he took the break up the good way or else I'd have a crazy ex-boyfriend."

"Oh that would be bad now wouldn't it," Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded her head, "it sucked though, he seemed so down," she said with guilt in her voice.

"Damn, that sucks," Taylor said.

A blonde girl walked down the hallway, moving people aside as she walked. She saw Gabriella and Taylor and then waved to the two girls. "Hey ladies," the blonde said.

Taylor waved first, "hey Sharpay you're not late for once," she joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sharpay said sarcastically. Sharpay Evans was probably the richest girl in the school, her parents owned so many companies and other things, people loved to be her friend because of her money and she was okay with that. Sharpay had a twin brother who was a master in acting, but he didn't like hanging out with the cool people that much. He was going to Julliard anyways and he felt like he was better than others.

Gabriella laughed at her two best friends and then walked down the hallway with the two girls. These three girls were the 'it' girls of the school, everyone wanted to be their friends. Gabriella waved to a group of freshman who waved at her as she walked by and then she started to go into homeroom. "So are you and Chad going out tonight or what?" she asked.

"He's so wrapped up in basketball it's driving me nuts, so if he's not playing tonight then for sure we will," Taylor stated. Chad Danforth was Taylor's boyfriend and he was one of the best basketball players in the state.

"I'm so glad my boyfriend loves to bake _and_ plays basketball," Sharpay bragged about Zeke her boyfriend of two years. "I love him so much!"

Gabriella was jealous of her best friends; they could maintain a strong relationship with their guys while Gabriella on the other hand couldn't maintain a boyfriend for a month. "Well they need to stop playing basketball anyway, our team sucks," Gabriella said. The girls laughed together about what Gabriella said and in walked the boys. "Speaking of the guys," Gabriella quietly said.

Chad and Zeke both walked into the room together, one holding a basketball while the other was holding a bag of food that Zeke probably cooked for Sharpay. "Sup ladies?" Chad said and kissed Taylor.

"Hey," they all said at once and then Zeke went over to Sharpay. Gabriella sat there with herself and faced the front because lovey dovey couples made her sick and jealous. They were so lucky to have each other, but she knew all of them would be there for her no matter what and she loved that about them.

Chad faced Gabriella after he stopped kissing Taylor, "so Gabs, I heard about you and Tanner- what a low blow girl!" Chad never liked Tanner so he was fine with the breakup.

Zeke laughed, "seriously, I had to hear in the boys locker room like a few minutes ago- that's all they talk about is-"Chad cut Zeke off by punching him in the stomach.

"Oof, ouch! What the hell was that for?" Zeke asked, grabbing onto his stomach.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "word spreads quick around this school, it's crazy," she sighed.

"No, only things about you spread quickly, you know how the whole school can't get enough of the beautiful Gabriella Montez," Chad grinned and looked at his girlfriend who didn't show any sign of jealousy. Taylor knew Gabriella was beautiful so she just let Chad talk like that and she didn't mind. Chad was like a big brother to Gabriella, he protected her from anyone and hurted people who hurt her. There was no messing around when it came to Gabriella. All the guys she talks to has to go through Chad first and Gabriella was okay with that.

"Anyway," Gabriella tried to change the subject, "if you guys aren't double dating tonight, we should all go catch a movie," Gabriella suggests and looked at the others who seemed like they had other plans. "Or not, I can just hang out by myself at home," she smirked.

"Right, you never hang out by yourself, there's always someone who wants to hang out," Zeke was right about that for sure. Someone would always be calling Gabriella up.

Gabriella laughed at his comment; "well this time it's different I'm not going to be hanging out with random guys okay- it's either I hang out with you kids or I'm just going to stay home and read one of my Nicholas Spark books," Gabriella crossed her arm and leaned back in her seat.

"Well the guys especially want to hang out with you and you know why," Chad said in a big brother tone, "that's the more reason to want you and that's why you're so great to them." Gabriella was a virgin still and it was surprising to everyone who didn't know. Gabriella wanted to wait for the special one and that's what made her more popular around school. A guy wanted to be the one to take it away from her so they could brag about it. Gabriella was smarter than that to fall for one of the guys tricks. She wore a purity ring since she was little and she didn't plan on taking it off until she was ready.

"Chad, you know I'm smarter than that. Not one guy will have the option to do that until I find the man of my life which I doubt is standing in this school," Gabriella said. She knew the man of her life wouldn't be in this school because she knew most of the males in this school and there was no way any of them were good enough.

Taylor laughed, "How do you know, you haven't dated everyone you know, there's still the band players and the chess team…" Taylor was joking of course but she loved to mess with her friend.

"Oh shut up Tay," Gabriella hit her arm gently. "Where the hell is Miss Darbus?" Gabriella asked.

"Probably giving people detention; either that or you're extra early," Sharpay said. "We did come to class fast anyway."

"Yeah, because I didn't want to deal with Tanner and all those other people who are talking about me," Gabriella rested her arm on the top of the table and leaned forward. It was early in the morning and Gabriella was exhausted, all she wanted to do was go back into bed and sleep, which sounded like the perfect plan to her. After school she wouldn't be able to go home and sleep because she had to work at the top tanning salon in the city. Gabriella wasn't a big fan of fake tanning but she loved the environment she worked in and it paid well; they even said she didn't have to fake tan if she didn't want to. The first bell rung and students started to pile into the classroom; the class was filled with mostly seniors with the few selected juniors who were in the top acting class. Gabriella smiled at the girls who smiled at her and waved at some who waved at her. Gabriella knew there were a few haters in this school and she didn't care about them one bit, they didn't matter in her book or in her life. Miss Darbus was the last to walk into the classroom with a clipboard and a cup of tea.

"Good morning class," Miss Darbus said, "as usual; cell phones off, iPods off, and anything else that will probably get you detention." She sat down at her throne in front of the classroom and began taking attendance. Gabriella felt her eyes getting heavier as she waited for Miss Darbus to finish taking attendance. She knew if she closed her eyes then she'd be fast asleep and that would get her detention, which is something she doesn't want.

"There has to be something to entertain me for the next hour," Gabriella tells Sharpay who silences her. Gabriella mumbles something under her breath; she was bored and needed something to do. She was so tempted to take out her cell phone and start texting like crazy but Miss Darbus was like an eagle, she could see everything. Gabriella had her phone taken away once already and twice would give her double detention and detention with Darbus was like being in a cage with a hungry tiger.

Miss Darbus began announcing some news to the class about upcoming games and auditions for the next school play. She also talked about some important news about the school board; just stuff that students didn't care about.

There was a sudden click on the door and it swung open, in walked in a tall, toned, surfer look boy about Gabriella's age who walked in with a set of books in one arm and a paper in the other. He swung his head one way to move the hair out of his face as he walked up to Miss Darbus. "I'm Troy, I'm a transfer from Central City High School," the boy said. He had dirty brown hair and his eyes were piercing blue eyes with a killer smile. He wore a white t-shirt that showed his tan muscular arm and he wore a grey and brown bracelet that looks like it's been worn for a while. He had dark jeans with a pair of white vans that were at the bottom of his shoes. He was like a male model; wonderful to look at, and someone you can't have. This boy definitely caught Gabriella's attention and instantly she was attracted. She didn't know his personality or how he acted but one thing she knew for sure. His name was Troy.

* * *

Do you like it so far?** Review**, **critique**, **enjoy** it! xo.


	2. A Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, all belongs to disney!

Chapter 2  
**A Secret**

"Troy…" Miss Darbus looked at the slip of paper with her thick glasses and then looked back up at the boy. "Everyone let's give a wild cat welcome to Troy Bolton," Miss Darbus said and people began to welcome him with ease. That was the plus thing about looking good; you didn't have to worry what will happen. "Troy you can sit right here in the front, it's the best place," she said.

Chad coughed something under his breath and his teammates started laughing along and giving him a gentle high five. Chad could see Taylor glaring at him from the corner of his eyes and telling him to be nice.

Troy heard the coughing noise and turned around glaring at the guy, "gotta problem?" he asked before taking a seat.

"Ooos" that noise came around the classroom and Chad sat up in his seat and narrowed his eyes at Troy. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Chad said getting defensive about Troy's tone.

Troy smirked and ignored Chad; he didn't want to get in trouble on his first day. He knew he could make a fool out of Chad right now if he wanted to but he wasn't going to yet.

"That's right, shut your mouth fool," Chad said and went back to leaning.

Gabriella watched in the back as this interaction with the two boys was going on, she was so mesmerized by Troy's look that she didn't care about what else was going on. She was sure that every other girl was looking at him but once they knew that Gabriella had the eyes for him then that was their cue to back off.

Soon the first bell rung and Gabriella stood up and got her stuff together. Her friends waited for her by the door as she was getting her stuff together. Troy was talking to Miss Darbus about some classes that he had that he wasn't sure where to go. Girls were gossiping with each other and soon enough everyone will know about Troy. Gabriella watched Troy's movement carefully, he definitely wasn't gay and he definitely was muscular.

"Gabriella you ready to go?" Sharpay asked and that broke her trail of thoughts about Troy.

"Huh? Oh you guys go ahead without me," Gabriella told them before watching them all leave the classroom. Gabriella exited the classroom and stalled by the doors. She heard the door open behind her and she came face to face with the beautiful boy. "Hi I'm-"she was cut off by him.

"Gabriella, yeah I know who you are," he said smiling softly.

That made Gabriella smile and she extended her hand to him. "Nice to meet you Troy Bolton," she said his full name.

"As well as you Gabriella," he said and kissed her hand softly. "I have to go to class, but hopefully I'll see you around," he said smiling and walking away without saying another word.

Gabriella knew she had a goofy grin on her face, but she didn't care. In the distance she saw her best friends looking at her with surprise. She shrugged her shoulder innocently before going to her next class. All she could think about was how cute he was and how much she was looking forward to seeing him again at lunch. She hoped she had some class with him because then that would be better. There was something about this Troy Bolton that she was really feeling; she wanted to know more about this boy because this was the kid that kept her wondering and that was something that never happens.

Gabriella headed into her next class before anyone else showed up in the class. Usually she'd be the last one, late even but today she was the first. She was eager to know if Troy had class with her. Soon the bell rung and everyone all came in, she was disappointed not to see that Troy kid.

"Earth to Gabriella!" Taylor practically had to yell on the top of her lung.

Gabriella snapped out of her day dreaming and looked at Taylor, "uh oh I'm sorry I was spacing out," Gabriella confessed.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "well we have a huge assignment, and you can't be thinking about that new boy, did you see how rude he was acting to Chad? That's not cool at all," Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed as she knew what had happened, "well he's so cute, I can't help but look at him."

"Gabs, we know how you get when it comes to guys you get all giddy and then you go into this stage that I don't like, this guy seems wrong for you," Taylor said.

The teacher gave the students instruction to open to a new page and the two girls did so as they continued gossiping. Gabriella and Taylor was the teacher's favorite student and they could talk all they want.

"There's something about the way he approached makes me so attracted," Gabriella sighed happily. Troy Bolton had the perfect look if she could describe him. So far his personality fit him and she liked that a lot.

"Well be careful, he could just want to get into your pants," Taylor warned. Taylor wanted what was best for her best friend and if that meant Troy had to go she'd do her best to get rid of him. Taylor flipped open the text book before taking some notes with Gabriella. "What are you doing after school?"

"I work remember? I get off at seven if you guys want to catch a movie; that's if you don't decide to double date," Gabriella told her best friend.

"Maybe."

Gabriella watched her best friend for a short moment before breaking out into her day dream time again. She felt like it was love at first sight when she saw Troy, but she wasn't sure how he was feeling. If only she knew.

* * *

It was finally time for lunch and Gabriella had not seen the guy in a while, she was eager to see who he would come eat with because she was thinking of inviting him. Her recent class was at the top floor so she was skipping down the stairs quickly, people were staring at her but she really didn't care about them.

"You want to skip out and go somewhere to eat?" Chad asked his best girl friend.

Gabriella shook her head, "no not today," she said and continued to glance around the crowded room.

"Who are you looking for?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella smiled, "just someone," she said.

Zeke and Chad looked at each other and shook their heads at the same time. They knew who she was looking for and frankly they didn't like it one bit.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out to him, when Troy turned and saw her; he nodded once at her before continuing to walk. He had no time to stop and talk to her; he just kept on walking passed like he was busy. "What the hell?" Gabriella wondered what was going on with him, one minute he's nice and the next he seems like a jerk. Gabriella looked around to see if anyone was looking and she saw a few girls standing there laughing amongst each other. She glared at them and walked off.

"I told you he seems like a jerk," Zeke called out after Gabriella. Zeke on the other hand wasn't as protective as Chad, he looked out for his girls but he didn't take it to the extreme.

Gabriella stormed outside after Troy when she saw him standing by his locker just hanging around like a normal person. No one else was around him but himself. Gabriella wondered what he was doing by himself when he could be eating lunch at this time. "Hey Troy what's up?" Gabriella asked calmly.

"Oh hey Gabriella, not much I just like hanging around…sorry about not coming over when I was in there," he said, grinning. "But I have things to do so I'll see you later?" he asked and lifted her chin. "Smile, it makes you look more beautiful," Troy said and then walked off into the hallway by his self.

Gabriella watched him in the distance and immediately she found herself wondering more and more about him. Gabriella wanted to see where he was going but she felt like a stalker and she didn't want to set that impression. Gabriella went back into the lunch room where her friends were all sitting together. Gabriella saw Tanner with his friends and she gave him a friendly wave and sat down at the table with them, "hey guys," she said, feeling guilty that she blew them off.

"Oh look who it is," Chad smirked and Taylor hit the back of his head. "I'm just kidding, you know I love you best friend," Chad implied.

Gabriella laughed, "You know I love you too Chad," Gabriella said.

"Did you find lover boy?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friends, "he's not lover boy and yes I did find him, he had things to do," she said.

"There's something about Troy that's a bit weird, I'm not sure what," Chad said.

"You think every guy I talk to is weird," Gabriella said and then went into her purse to get some bars that she brought along with her for a snack. "Besides, Troy and I are starting to become friends so don't mess it up please," Gabriella asked.

"I'll try no promises though," Chad told her.

Gabriella got up to grab herself something to eat; she felt like a salad today so she went through the lunch line before going back to the tables of her friends. On the back of her mind was Troy; what was he doing and who was he really? There was something about her that drawn her more to him and she just couldn't figure it out.

Chad watched his best friend sit there and day dream about this new boy that came into his school; so far he didn't like the dude and didn't plan on getting know the guy either. It wasn't any better that Gabriella was attracted to the boy. There just wasn't something right about this guy and Chad was going to get to the bottom of it. Chad got up from the table, "I'll see you guys later," Chad said and left the gang at the table, he walked out to the hallway where he saw Gabriella come in from and began searching for Troy. Chad took a corner of the hall and saw Troy at his locker looking at something.

From the corner of his eyes he saw someone and instantly he closed his locker and looked at Chad; the kid who tried to pick a fight with him today. "What?" he asked, his voice mixed with fear and anxiousness.

Chad raised his eyebrow, wondering what he was doing and he narrowed his eyes, "what are you doing roaming the hallways, you know that ain't allowed," Chad smirked.

"Last time I checked, I'm allowed to do whatever I want," Troy said as he crossed his arm.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Chad's voice rose.

Troy chuckled with disgust, "stop acting like you're the big man on campus, you're nothing but all talk," Troy shot back with no fear now in his eyes.

"Wanna try me?" Chad challenged, the anger in his voice rising even more.

Troy scoffed and started to walk passed him into the lunch room with no care look on his face.

Chad wished Troy had bumped into him so Chad could hit him, but he didn't. Chad watched him until he disappeared and walked over to his locker. He didn't know how to open someone else's locker but there was something secretive about this kid and Chad will do whatever it takes to bring him down. There was no way he was going to mess with his best friend's life and his own life for that matter.

* * *

**Review please; I hope you guys are getting interested in my story. Read my other story too and review please!**


	3. Fazes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! All belongs to disney!

Chapter 3  
**Fazes **

After school everyone piled out into the front of the school, usually everyone would stay around for at least another 15 minutes seeing what was the details about parties or anything fun. Gabriella never had trouble finding out about the parties because she was usually the first one to know- that is if she wasn't planning it. Gabriella went through the rest of the day without seeing Troy at all anymore and for some reason she was curious on what he was doing, she hadn't even known him a whole day and she was still thinking about him. Gabriella glanced both ways when she saw cars passing left to right, she sighed waiting for the right time to cross. At that same time there was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around- surprised to see Troy. "Hey Troy," Gabriella smiled.

Troy gave her the friendly smile in return, "hey Gabby," Troy called her that for short and he had a feeling no one had ever called her that before; and by the look on her face she seemed pleased.

Gabriella smiled at him, "did you like your first day at school?" she asked. This was the first time in a long time she felt something weird in her stomach; they liked to call that butterflies.

Troy shrugged his shoulder carelessly, "some people are friendly while others, well they don't like me very much," he laughed stiffly.

"Right, Chad…sorry about him if he caused you any trouble, he just likes to be the best and doesn't anyone to take that from him," Gabriella explained and Troy seemed to understand.

"Here let me walk you to your car," Troy offered kindly and Gabriella gladly accepted. The two of them walked side by side together down the parking lot. Gabriella felt his hand brush against her and she felt the hair on her neck stick up. Stupid wind. Gabriella looked up at him quickly before stopping at her car. "Well this is me," she smiled. "What are you up to for the rest of the day?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking about going to talk to the basketball coach and see if I can get a walk out try out," Troy shrugged.

"You play basketball?"

"Well, no but I'm decent at it," Troy stated.

Gabriella smiled, "well good for you, see you tomorrow Bolton," she said and got into her car. Before she shut her door, Troy grabbed onto the top of the door to stop it.

"So I'm pretty new around here and I was hoping you could show me around the town or something if you want to," he suggested. Troy couldn't help but flash a charming smile.

A smile spread across her face and she nodded, "sure I can, how about tomorrow night?" she asked.

"It's a date, see you later Montez," he said and closed the door for her before tapping the top of her car to let her know that it was okay to go.

She saw him in her rear mirror before backing out of the parking lot and driving off.

Troy smirked as he watched her drive off and then before seeing her disappear he went into the school again to find the coach. 'Faze one; complete'. He said to himself.

* * *

Troy approached the door of the Coach's office in the locker room and once he was approved to open the door he went in. Troy sat down at the seat and cleared his throat. "So I was wondering, it's early in the season and I just came from another school, I was wondering if I can join the squad, I know it's not allowed but I'm willing to try out and show you how much skills I have- I'm a play maker," Troy told the coach.

The coach looked at Troy for a long while, debating if it was a good idea. "I don't know if I should…" the coach said uneasily.

"Please, I'll do whatever it takes," he told him.

The coach sighed, "fine, in an hour come out to the gym with the other guys and I'll see what you got, be prepared for a hard practice it's not as easy as it seems," the coach said.

"I know," Troy grinned and thanked the coach before getting up from his chair. He shook hands with the coach and left the office to his car. This was a great thing for him. He knew Chad was on the team and he couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Troy went home to his house that was about a fifty minute drive from here. He lived in a small neighborhood that no one probably knew about. The houses were grand and the neighbors were really friendly. Troy needed to get his basketball stuff before he went back to the school because he didn't bring it along with him. He went home and grabbed his bag with his clothes then headed back to school. By the time he got back, other basketball players were showing up already and they stared at troy; wondering what he was doing. Troy nodded his head at them and then went to go change into the appropriate clothing.

The guys in the gym were shooting hoops and when Troy walked in, they stopped and Chad came out from behind some guys. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my practice," he smirks and he was please with his words.

Chad laughed and the other guys joined along. "You ball? And who allowed you to come?" he asked.

"Yes I play basketball and the coach invited me," he smirks and looks at the other guys.

Chad narrowed his eyes and stopped laughing when Troy answered him. "Let's see what you got or are you too scared?" he asked and chest passed Troy the ball.

Troy caught the ball and smirked. "I'm not scared," he bounced the ball once and heard some guys 'Ooos' at them. "You get the ball first," he passed it back. "Seeing as you'll need every point," Troy got down in defensive stance and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Let me beat this guy real quick, make it take it" Chad said and the other guys started to cheer Chad on. Chad checked the ball to Troy and as he drove to the basket Troy stole the ball and made a quick layup. Chad clenched his fist, "alright I'll give you that one," he said.

Troy laughed and checked the ball and instantly hit a jump shot that swished through the net. "I can go on all day," Troy said and checked the ball again. This time he dribbled behind the three point line and swished another shot.

"All you can do is jump shots," Chad taunted.

Troy wasn't half trying until Chad said that. This time when he checked, Troy dribbled to Chad who defended him and Troy did a spin mood which made Chad fall and then Troy dunked the ball. "Game," Troy said and passed the ball back to Chad just in time for the coach to come into the gym.

Chad clenched his teeth and knew instantly that Troy was going to make the team. "There is no way this kid is going to take my team," Chad said.

"Alright everyone, Troy Bolton is new and he's going to be practicing with us today. If he's good he'll join us," Coach told the team. Some guys in the back were already saying he was good and beat Chad which to Chad's dismay. Practice started and Troy was just as good as he was when he played Chad one on one. By the end of practice, Troy made the team and chose to be number 14.

"I've never seen that kind of talent before, you said you played a bit of basketball?" Coach asked.

Troy smiled, "yeah, and thanks for putting me on the team." Troy said and then walked out of the gym. Faze 2; complete.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone was buzzing about how Troy beat Chad and made the basketball team. When Troy walked into the school; everyone started clapping for him and he smiled at them. Girls were beginning to crowd around him again and he was enjoying every second of this.

Gabriella saw Troy walking down the hallway and she walked over to him while hugging her books. "Wow, you're the new it guy now aren't you?" Gabriella smiled.

Troy laughed, "I don't know, sure?" he shook his head and gave Gabriella a half hug before walking with her down the hall. "It's just so cool how I was placed on the team after one day of practice," Troy said.

"Well you're good and the coach loves you," Gabriella answered back.

"We're still on for our date tonight right?" he asked.

Gabriella's heart fluttered when he brought that up. "Of course," she said. "I wouldn't miss it," she told him and then the two of them went into homeroom class.

"Okay good because I would be sad if you blew me off," he laughed. "I'll pick you up after practice?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll give you directions to my house later," she told him and then the two went to their assign seats as the bell rung. Miss Darbus took attendance and gave some announcements before giving them free time. Gabriella was talking to her friends that were around her and constantly she would look over at Troy who was with some basketball guys. She smiled at him and he would smile back at her.

Chad called Troy something as he was walking passed him to go and sit with his friends. "Hey guys," he said.

Gabriella smiled, "Hey chad, how are you?"

Chad shrugged, "I'm okay," he said. "Look I'm having a party tonight, you guys should come," Chad smiled. "Of course all of my best friend are invited."

The others had agree to come and then they looked at Gabriella who was looking at Troy. Chad took notice of this and smirk, "he won't be invited by the way," he let Gabriella know.

Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other before she turned her attention to Chad. "Oh I know, but I can't go," she said. "I'm sorry but I made a date with Troy tonight."

Sharpay and Taylor gasped and began asking her a lot of questions.

"Who asked who out?"

"Where?"

Gabriella laughed, "Okay two miss curious cats," Gabriella waved at some other people who were passing by to see her. Some freshmen were waving at her too and she waved back. "I'm just showing him around town because he hadn't been around here before so I thought it would be nice," she said.

Taylor sighed, "Are you sure you want to get involve? You know how your history with guys is and you seem to like this one and I'm not so sure about it," Taylor said.

Gabriella frowned at her best friend. "I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing, thanks for being concerned though." There was no way her friends could stop her from going on this thing with Troy. She was way too infatuated and curious about Troy that she didn't want to let this one slip by. She knew how her relationships didn't last too long but there was something about Troy that she couldn't let go. He was very mysterious and she liked that. "I'll make it up to you though chad, you know you're my best friend and I never intend to blow you off," she said.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "just enjoy your date with that dude," Chad said. "I don't like him though, just to let you know now," Chad added before he went back to his seat and glared at Troy. There was something about Troy that Chad didn't like; something was right and something just didn't add up. He was going to find out about him and once he does; he was going to take him down.

* * *

**Review**, **critique**, **enjoy** it! xo.


End file.
